


Too far from you

by LeaahMiam



Series: OQ Angst Fest 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: Henry doesn’t do that usually. When they call, or face time, he is always happy and has loads of things to talk about, but today he doesn’t sound so cheery.#OQAngstFest





	Too far from you

**Author's Note:**

> For #OQAngstFest 2018
> 
> Prompts: #5 please don’t leave. #25 are you even listening to me. #28 why did you lie? #38 are we good parents. #42 it's not your fault. #43 I miss you

His face appears on screen making Regina smile her bright happy smile.

“Hey Henry! Happy Birthday sweetheart!”

“Hey mom. Yeah, thanks.” He answers coldly which throws Regina off. 

Henry doesn’t do that usually. When they call, or face time, he is always happy and has loads of things to talk about, but today he doesn’t sound so cheery. 

“You okay honey?” 

“Yeah yeah, fine.”

“Henry? Talk to me please. What’s going on with you?” She’s trying to get the truth out of him, but she knows how stubborn he can be. He’s her son after all, as David likes to remind her.

“Nothing. Everything’s great here.’”

He won’t even look at the screen she realizes suddenly. That’s not her boy. Something is definitely wrong.

“Henry… Honey… Please tell what’s on your mind. We can figure it out together.”

He mumbles something, but she doesn’t hear it through the bad microphone of his laptop. She can’t help him if he doesn’t talk, but she also knows that she can’t help much from the other side of the world.

“I miss you.” Henry says quietly, this time loud enough for her to hear.

She smiles at the confession, but tears threaten to fall. She misses him too. So much. She tries to rationalize why she is so far, that it is all for him, for his future, for a better world, but in the end, she’s hurting him. 

“I should be home soon!” she tries to be cheerful, give him some hope. “The lock down shouldn’t last much longer, and then, I’m coming straight home to you, Henry, I promise.”

“Yeah. I guess.” He sighs.

“Henry, you know if I could I _would_ be home with you right now! I miss you too, sweetheart…”

“Are you even listening to me, mom? I say I miss you but not just because you’re far away. I…. I….” Regina can see he is frowning now. She can see the anger boiling and she has no idea where it comes from and why he is angry. 

“Henr-“

“YOU DON’T CALL! You stopped calling and I can’t talk to you anymore and… and I FUCKING HATE IT!” He freezes, struck by his own words. 

He looks at her through the screen and she freezes too, unable to speak. What can she say to make it better? He isn’t wrong. She hadn’t called for a few weeks. She couldn’t in between alerts on base, and a lock down, and the fact that her civilian calls are not high on the list of priorities of the base chiefs. 

“Henry, baby, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

He shakes his head and grumbles before standing up.

“Please don’t leave, Henry! Henry!” she calls after him. But he is gone from the screen, leaving an empty chair.

She can hear Snow and David calling him too. Regina sees her brother-in-law crossing the room and following her son as Snow takes Henry’s place in front of the computer.

“Hey Regina! Nice to see you!” The young woman tries smiling.

“Hey Snow… How long has he been like that? You should have told me, it would have found a way to come home… I would hav-“

“Why did you lie? You said you’d be home for his birthday, Regina.” She cuts her off, somewhat angry herself. 

“I didn’t lie! Snow! I didn’t! I was supposed to be home, but… but things here… it’s not like I can come and go like I want to!” 

“I know, but still. You were supposed to come home so long ago and yet, you’re still there. It’s not your fault, but…” 

Regina clenches her jaw, frustrated at the situation. 

“I know. I shouldn’t have taken the last assignment. It wasn’t supposed to take long, but then…. I got stuck here, Snow. You know I hate being away for so long…” She knows she understands, but it doesn’t make it better, for either of them.

“Yeah yeah, I know… Just… come home, okay? Come home.”

“I will. Soon. I promise.” Regina’s tears are still threatening but she swallows hard and keeps them at bay.

“Don’t worry about Henry, we got him. He’ll be okay. We’ll cheer him up.”

“Yeah. I hope he has good day. Give him a kiss from me, would you? I’ll see you soon.”

Snow nods, bids her goodbyes and then, Regina ends the video call. She stays in front of the dark screen of the computer for a few minutes, gathering her strength to get back out of the tent and finish those interviews she needs. She wants to go home so desperately and hold her boy, but she can’t, and it is ripping her apart.  
She hears the flop of the tent and steps behind her, and she knows came to join her. She turns around and stands up before falling in his arms, crying. Robin holds her close, shushing her softly, whispering sweet things to make her feel better. She needs a moment, and he lets her have it.

“Are we… Are we good parents?” she whispers in his arms. She sniffles quietly. “I don’t feel like I am one right now.”

“You are a great mum. He’ll come around.” Robin tells her sincerely. “You are amazing, Regina. He loves you, that’s all that matters.”

She nods against his chest. They will be okay, she knows it, once she is home.

Regina takes the convoy to the airport two weeks later. The convoy is attacked. She disappears.


End file.
